Biologists have generated huge amount of knowledge over the centuries. The availability of this knowledge in digital format presents the potential of discovering new knowledge by mining existing knowledge. However, it is known that biological events are results of complex interactions between multiple entities. Because of the vast amount of information, coupled with the complex interactions found between entities referenced in the information, identifying new areas of discovery in biological fields is increasingly difficult.